pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 Credits
Full credits for Toy Story 4. Directed by *Josh Cooley Produced by *Mark Nielsen, p.g.a. *Jonas Rivera, p.g.a. Executive Producers *Andrew Stanton *Lee Unkrich *Pete Docter Original Story by *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton *Josh Cooley *Valerie LaPointe *Rashida Jones *Will McCormack *Martin Hynes *Stephany Folsom Screenplay by *Andrew Stanton *Stephany Folsom Music Composed & Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Valerie LaPointe Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director *Robert Moyer Production Manager *Kim Collins Supervising Animators *Scott Clark *Robert H. Russ Directors of Photography *Patrick Lin *Jean-Claude Kalache Technology & Pipeline Supervisor *William Reeves Character Supervisor *Sajan Skaria Sets Supervisors *Thomas Jordan *Steve Karski Simulation Supervisor *Henry Dean Garcia Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Lighting Supervisor *Jesse Hollander Rendering Supervisor *Ariela Nurko Fedorov Character Art Director *Albert Lozano Sets Art Director *Daniel Holland Shading Art Director *Laura Phillips Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Lighting Art Director *John Lee Crowds Animation Lead *Neil Helm Crowds Technical Lead *Michael Lorenzen Sound Designer *Ren Klyce Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Casting Associate *Kate Hansen-Birnbaum Cast *Woody: Tom Hanks *Buzz Lightyear: Tim Allen *Bo Peep: Annie Potts *Forky: Tony Hale *Ducky: Keegan-Michael Key *Bonnie: Madeleine McGraw *Gabby Gabby: Christina Hendricks *Bunny: Jordan Peele *Duke Caboom: Keanu Reeves *Giggle McDimples: Ally Maki *Bonnie's Dad: Jay Hernandez *Bonnie's Mom: Lori Alan *Jessie: Joan Cusack *Dolly: Bonnie Hunt *Trixie: Kristen Schaal *Billy, Goat & Gruff: Emily Davis *Rex: Wallace Shawn *Hamm: John Ratzenberger *Slinky Dog: Blake Clark *Margaret: June Squibb *Combat Carls: Carl Weathers *Harmony: Lila Sage Bromley *Mr. Potato Head: Don Rickles *Buttercup: Jeff Garlin *Lost Girl: Maliah Bargas-Good *Young Andy: Jack McGraw *Miss Wendy: Juliana Hansen *Mrs. Potato Head: Estelle Harris *Andy's Mom: Laurie Metcalf *Benson: Steve Purcell *Melephant Brooks: Mel Brooks *Old Timer: Alan Oppenheimer *Chairol Burnett: Carol Burnett *Bitey White: Betty White *Carl Reineroceros: Carl Reiner *Axel the Carnie: Bill Hader *Harmony’s Mom: Patricia Arquette *Mr. Pricklepants: Timothy Dalton *Caboom TV Announcer: Flea *Karen Beverly: Melissa Villaseñor *Aliens: Jeff Pidgeon *Teenage Andy: John Morris Producer *Galyn Susman Development Producers *Denise Ream *Katherine Sarafian Visual Development *Jean-Claude Kalache Production Finance Lead *Maxwell Ernst Post Production Producer *Jessie Thiele Additional Production Leadership *Michael Fu *Kevin Nolting, ACE Additional Production Finance Support *Ryan Broek Associate Executive Producer *Rosana Sullivan Story Story Manager *Samantha Wilson Story Coordinators *Jessica Walley *Hope Bogle Additional Story Supervision *Erik Benson Story Lead *Yung-Han Chang Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by *Josh Cooley Editorial Editorial Manager *Piper Freeman Additional Editorial Management *Samantha Wilson Editorial & Script Coordinator *Wendy Sekimura Editorial Coordinators *Lauren Halberg *Kirsten Peterson *Mark Milla Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock *Greg Snyder Additional Editing First Assistant Editor *Noah Newman Additional Editorial *Jamie Datz *Kathy Toon Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk Script Supervisor *Rachel H. Slansky Script Coordinator *Elyse D. Meier Production Music Editors *Justin Pearson *Andrew Vernon *Barney Jones Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Art Art Manager *Margo Zimmerman Art Coordinators *Austin Goddard *Maura Turner Additional Character Art Direction *Daniela Strijleva Key Designer *William Cone Character Designers Sculptor *Jerome Ranft Set Designers Shading Designers Graphics Designers *Josh Holtsclaw *Catherine M. Kelly Title Design *Laura Meyer Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Anthony Kemp Layout Coordinator *Shelley Smith Layout Leads *David Juan Bianchi *Derek Williams Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Animation Animation Manager *Michael Capbarat Animation Coordinator *Elizabeth Thorsen Animation Fix Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki Animation Technical Coordinator *Emily Davis Directing Animators *Aaron Hartline *Patty Kihm *Becki Tower Fix Lead *Nathan Wall Animation Sketch Artist *Don Crum Character Development & Animation *Stephen Wong *Cameron Miyasaki *Priscila De B. Vertamatti Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads Animation Shot Support Animation Production Assistant *Kimmy Birdsell Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager *Erik Langley Global Technology Engineers Dailies & Sweatbox Dailies & Sweatbox Manager *Erik Langley Dailies & Sweatbox Coordinator *Laura Finell Sequence Leads Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager *Kirsten Peterson Simulation & Crowds Coordinator *Jon Bryant Simulation Lead *Lyon Liew Simulation Technical Lead *Audrey Wong Simulation Technical Artists Crowds Technical Artists Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar Character Coordinator *Dana Frankoff Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Seth Freeman Character Shading Lead *Jacob Merrell Character Tailoring Lead *Mariana Galindo Character Groom Lead *Alex Marino Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Additional Tailoring Leadership *Fran Kalal Character Tailoring Artists Sets Sets Manager *Anthony Kemp Sets Coordinator *Sophia Borich Sets Modeling Lead *Kristifir Klein Sets Dressing Lead *Frank Tai Sets Shading Lead *Yaa-Lirng Tu Sets Technical & Extension Lead *David Luoh Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artist *Marlena Fecho Set Extension Artists *Hosuk Chang *Martin Sebastian Senn Sets Production Assistant *Grace Geller Effects Effects Manager *Eric Rosales Effects Coordinator *Alyssa Mar Effects Lead *Alexis Angelidis Effects Artists Lighting Lighting Manager *Eric Rosales Lighting Coordinators *Amanda Deering Jones *Chris Haynes Lighting Leads *Amy Rae Jones *Jonathan Kiker *Philip Shoebottom Technology Lighting Lead *Tim Babb Technical Lighting Lead *Don Bui Lightspeed Lead *James L. Jackson Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering Rendering Manager *Maureen Giblin Rendering Coordinator *Jeanette McKillop Dailies Rendering Liaison *Humera Yasmin Khan Rendering Technical Directors Production Executive Assistant to the Producers *Elissa Knight Executive Assistant to the Director *Marguerite K. Enright Production Office Manager *Erinn Kathryn Burke Feature Relations Manager *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants *Vincent Salvano *Logan Hester Additional Production Support Interns Creative Development Post Production Associate Post Production Supervisor *Jeremy Slome Senior Assistant to Post Production *Heather Eisner Post Production Coordinator *Matthew Reid Seife Original Dialogue Mixers Dialogue Recordists *Adrian Maruri *Jeannette Browning Hernandez Additional Production Sound *Rachael Bigelow Studio Mastering Studio Mastering Director *Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor *Eric Pearson Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Studio Mastering Manager *Robert Tachoires Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Studio Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Digital Cinema Supervisor *Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator *Anthony David Duran Studio Mastering Coordinator *Molly Speacht Media Control Center Operators *Glenn Kasprzycki *Cristopher Knight *Richard Pinkham Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Samantha Benedetti Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Stereo Manager *Danielle Cambridge Stereo Technical Lead *Jay-Vincent Jones Stereo Artists *Nancy Anais Dinh *Erin Lehmkühl *Stewart Pomeroy International Production International Production Director *Cynthia Lusk International Technical Lead *Jay Carina International Technical Artist *Patrick James International Editorial *Thomas Gonzales *Sophia Ohara International Associate Supervisor *Emily Goldsborough International & Stereo Coordinator *Kristina Truong Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors *Coya Elliott *Ren Klyce Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance Dialogue/ADR Supervisor *Cheryl Nardi Sound Effects Editors *Kimberly Patrick *Qianbaihui Yang *Jonathon Stevens Foley Supervisor *Thom Brennan Foley Editor *James Spencer Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Jordan Myers Sound Apprentice *Nicholas Docter Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Liz Marston Post Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Client Services *Eva Porter Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Head of Production *Jon Null General Manager *Josh Lowden Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Score Orchestrations by *Don Davis Music Editor *Joe E. Rand Music Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher Vice President, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Score Programmer *Jeremy Lamb Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Harp Assistant Music Editor *Barbara McDermott Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent Music Preparation by *Mark Graham Score Recorded at *The Fox Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studio Score Mixed at *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Songs Recorded at *Henson Recording Studios *United Recording *Blackbird Studio Scoring Crew Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” *Written & Performed by Randy Newman *Produced by Mitchell Froom *Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher *Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall *Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” *Written by Randy Newman *Performed by Chris Stapleton *Recorded & Mixed by Vance Powell *Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You've Got A Friend In Me” *Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” *Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly *Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly *Courtesy of RCA Records *By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don't Keep Me Waitin'” *Written by Ken Morrison *Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitar *Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” *Written & Performed by Jake Monaco Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Engineering & Support Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks The Walnut Festival Antique Harvest, Olde Towne Antiques & Antique Corner Disney Research for development of denoising technology Kate Share, George Elvin & the SF Ballet Wardrobe Team The Pomfret Family Blaise Davis Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Inside Out, Finding Dory, Cars 3, Coco, Incredibles 2, and Toy Story 4 credits disney records.png Sound created in Dolby Atmos Mattel™, Barbie™ and Little People™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. All Mattel toys depicted in this film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Mattel, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Mattel. All rights reserved. MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, MOUSE TRAP, OPERATION, CLUE, TWISTER, BATTLESHIP, PARCHEESI, CANDY LAND, TINKERTOY, BARREL OF MONKEYS, and CHUTES AND LADDERS are trademarks of Hasbro Inc. and are used with permission. ©2019 Hasbro. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. In Memory of Don Rickles 1926 - 2017 Thank you for bringing your voice, humor and spirit to Toy Story. We are eternally grateful. Dedicated to Adam Burke 1971 - 2018 A gifted animator and friend to all. We love you to infinity, and beyond. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Category:Credits Credits